sunlight carried into the windowless house
by end0rphine
Summary: Sebab sekali waktu dewi keberuntungan memalingkan wajah imajinarinya dari hidup seorang pemuda sepertimu dan beranjak untuk minum teh sore bersama teman-temannya di kayangan, kau membuka matamu pada suatu hari, dan tidak ada lagi sapaan selamat pagi yang mengawali harimu. Aomine/Kise.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanyalah fans, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari publikasi fanfiksi ini. c:

**Warning: **Aomine/Kise. Err, BL total, dosis galau Aomine yang berlebih, menggunakan sudut pandang orang kedua. Fanfiksi pertama di fandom ini... saya ngetiknya gabut, maaf kalau sekiranya OOC dan nggak memuaskan. _As I've warned you before_, ini galau. Orang kalau galau sudut pandangnya bisa berubah sekitar 30%. Pelampiasan rasa nyesek, sebenernya. Perhatikan tandanya (**#**) kalau tidak mau bingung. Selamat membaca! /o/

* * *

**#**

"Aomine_cchi_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara yang selalu berhasil membangunkanmu.

Dibandingkan dengan bunyi weker yang menyebalkan, kau lebih menyukai dibangunkan dengan hangat napas yang menggelitik leher kecoklatanmu. Lepas dari betapa mengagumkannya dirimu dengan kaus oblong dan celana pendeknya di bawah ring basket dan sinar matahari, semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah sosok yang pemalas, tidak mau repot, identik dengan _procrastinator_—sebutkan saja semua kelemahanmu dan biner biru itu akan memutar tanda menyetujui.. Sahabatmu adalah bola basket dan mandi pancuran di siang hari sehabis berlatih, namamu adalah Aomine Daiki, dan kau menyukai pagi hari yang tenang.

Pagi hari yang tenang, suara mendayu yang menggumam pelan, segala sesuatunya yang mampu membuat kerutan di dahimu hilang.

Biru elektrik itu mengerjap terlebih dahulu sebelum perlahan-lahan membuka. Kau selalu menghindari membuka mata begitu spontan, sebab kau terlalu _takut_ untuk mendapati bahwa yang menemanimu tidur hanyalah sebuah ruang hampa, bahwa kau tidak bisa lagi melihat pribadi yang membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih tentram di pagi hari. Tetapi sosok itu ada di sana, dengan iris keemasan yang memandangmu intens, sebaris senyum terulas di sela-sela bibirnya. Dia, yang seluruh tubuhnya terbalut selimut putih, hanya tangan kanannya yang menyembul keluar selimut untuk dijadikan alas bertumpu pipinya di atas bantal.

Dia, Kise Ryouta, kepada siapa spektrum biru terang milikmu bisa menahan kilatannya sejenak kala bertemu pandang dengan sepasang emas milik kekasihmu.

"Selamat pagi, Aomine_cchi_."

Deru napas hangat itu datang lagi, lalu kau bisa merasakan kelopak matamu berat.

Kau menyukai betapa Kise yang bergeming di sampingnya setiap pagi, menunggumu untuk membuka mata biarpun tahu bahwa kau sudah bangun, membalas sapaan selamat paginya, membelai pipinya dengan ibu jari dan telunjukmu. Kau tidak akan pernah menjawab sapaannya, tentu saja, walau nantinya dia akan mengedutkan bibir tanda tidak suka. Bukan personalitasmu untuk membalas dengan sebuah senyuman, semua orang tahu mengenai kebiasaanmu, sehingga kau selalu membiarkan pemilik rambut keemasan itu menggerutu kesal untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

"Hari ini jawab aku, dong, Aomine_cchi_," ada nada kecewa yang disiratkan kekasihmu. "Bilang, '_selamat pagi, Ryouta sayang'_. Kukira itu tidak susah."

Kau memejamkan matamu.

"Jahat sekali."

Tik, tok.

"Aku sayang Aomine_cchi_."

Kise menunggu.

"Aomine_cchi_ manis sekali kalau sedang tidur."

Tidak ada respon.

"Aomine_cchi_."

Masih dengan mata terpejam, tanganmu bergerak ke luar selimut untuk meraih wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Jemarimu bermanuver lembut mengelus pipi Kise, yang mana napasnya tersentak kala tanganmu menyentuhnya. _A soft gasp_. Kau bisa mendengar kekasihmu bergumam-gumam kesal mengenai betapa _Aominecchi_ yang disebut-sebut itu mencuranginya, tidak membalas sapaannya, tidak mengacuhkan permintaan untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sayang, tetapi momen damai di mana kedua pribadi berhadapan masih dalam piyama mereka—kau tahu Kise menyukai waktu-waktu ini, lebih dari sekedar sapaan selamat pagi.

Kise menghembuskan napas panjang, dan kau masih memejamkan mata.

"Tangan Aomine_cchi_ hangat, ya."

* * *

**##**

Tetapi dalam tujuhbelas tahun hidupmu, kau tidak pernah ingin mengetahui peruntungan-peruntungan mengenai hidupmu, karirmu, uang, pertemanan, atau bahkan—perihal asmaramu.

Sebab sekali waktu dewi keberuntungan memalingkan wajah imajinarinya dari hidup seorang pemuda sepertimu dan beranjak untuk minum teh sore bersama teman-temannya di kayangan, kau membuka matamu pada suatu hari, dan tidak ada lagi sapaan selamat pagi yang mengawali harimu. Kise tidak ada di sampingmu untuk menemani bermalas-malasan di ranjang sebelum mendorongmu ke kamar mandi, dan bantal-bantal di ranjangmu tidak lagi memiliki wangi khas rambut kekasihnya. Tidak ada harum kamomil, tidak ada helaian keemasan yang menyisa. Hanya bau sabun, dan bau sabun bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan harum Kise.

Kau merasa kesepian, sebab selimut itu membalut tubuhmu seorang, dan bukannya _dua _orang.

Berkali-kali kau mengerjapkan mata, berharap dia akan mengisi kekosongan yang menyelimutimu, tetapi sosok itu tidak juga kembali.

* * *

**#**

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi buruk," Kise memulai, sembari meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tanganmu yang masih menyentuh pipinya. Asumsimu adalah bahwa Kise paham betul bahwa kau mendengarkan walau ekspresimu tidak merepresentasikan ketertarikan sama sekali. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermimpi mengenai hal-hal macam hantu dan monster, makanya ketika makhluk bermata satu dalam mimpiku itu mencoba menarikku masuk ke dalam lubang yang sangat gelap, jauh di bawah sana, aku berteriak."

Ada kekehan yang lolos dari bibir tipis Kise.

"Lalu aku menyelundup masuk ke dalam selimut, bersama Aominecchi yang sedang tertidur pulas," lanjutnya lagi, kali ini bergantian membelai buku-buku tanganmu. Tangan seorang model, kamu tahu, begitu harum dan lembut dan halus dan semuanya yang terlihat _cantik_, beradu dengan tangan seorang polisi yang digunakan untuk menghakimi orang. "Seram. Seraaam sekali. Aku... aku sampai terbangun pukul dua dini hari. Ah, _well_, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bahwa aku sudah tidak takut lagi, ya, kan?"

Nada bertanya yang menuntut itu, artinya Kise menunggu sebuah respon.

"...bodoh."

Tetapi kau tidak terkejut. Kau tahu bahwa teriakan itu terdengar pukul dua. Kau tahu bahwa Kise-lah sumber kebisinganmu di malam hari, dengan segala mimpi buruk yang merasukinya. Kau tahu tangan-tangan yang merayapi punggungmu dalam selimut adalah milik Kise, dan kau tahu gemeretuk gigi serta tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan itu adalah Kise.

Kau ingin tertawa.

Kise adalah ibarat musim panas di setiap tahunnya. Dia adalah pantainya, dia adalah festivalnya, dia adalah es lolinya, dia adalah mataharinya, dia adalah senyuman-senyuman yang menghias kuil untuk sebuah pertunjukan kembang api di pertengahan musim. Sepasang matanya adalah sepuhan matahari yang melakoni musim panas itu sendiri, dan kau mengaku bahwa spektrumnya seolah membakar hanya dengan sekali tatap. Kau membenci mata Kise, dulu sekali, sebab orang bilang kalian begitu serasi dan cocok dan ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama dengan warna mata yang hampir saling melengkapi—namun ketika kau mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan isi perut dan kepalamu kala memandangi permata keemasan Kise, kau tidak lagi berkomentar mengenai warna.

"Kok dibilang bodoh, sih!"

Sebuah suara membangunkanmu dari lamunan, lalu Kise menyingkirkan tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya dengan paksa.

"Umurmu tujuhbelas tahun dan kau masih ketakutan mendapati mimpi buruk—" pun mencoba untuk ketus, suaramu parau, sebab ini adalah kalimat pertamamu di pagi hari. Selanjutnya, _gear_ otakmu bekerja untuk mendapatkan kata-kata yang lebih tidak kasar daripada bodoh, sementara kau tahu bahwa ada yang tertahan di ujung lidah. Kau mendelik sebelum mendapati Kise mengedutkan alisnya, lantas membuka mulutmu, "—memangnya ada definisi yang lebih bodoh lagi selain bodoh itu sendiri?"

"Aku kan secara tidak langsung sedang memuji Aomine_cchi_!"

Kise mendengus kesal.

"Nggak peka _sekali_!"

* * *

**##**

Mungkin kenyataannya memang begitu.

Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Masih terbayang masa-masa dirimu yang meremehkan eksistensi cinta, kau yang menaikkan sebelah alismu secara spontan ketika guru bahasa Jepangmu menerangkan berbagai macam istilah mengenai cinta. Kau adalah mereka yang buta akan afeksi, kau bahkan berjanji tidak akan pernah menyukai barang satu orang perempuan saja dari kelasmu—tetapi pada akhirnya Kise membantumu mengerti bahwa perasaan itu tidak dapat dipungkiri, cinta, yang justru mengendap di dalam dirimu, menggali tempat untuk bernaung. Kau mencintai Kise, walau citramu adalah seorang pemuda yang dikenal penggerutu.

Tetapi kau masih tidak mengerti.

Suatu hari yang cerah, Kise masih sering sekali mencuri-curi genggam tanganmu. Kau menangkap kata-kata yang diluncurkan mulut-mulut di sekitarmu. Mereka bilang, dua orang yang berbicara seperti sepasang sahabat, menggoda seperti menemukan cinta pada pandangan pertama, saling melindungi seperti keluarga, dan bertengkar seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah—artinya mereka adalah cinta sejati yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama.

Kau tidak yakin.

Asbak rokok yang pecah berkeping-keping, meja kopi yang terjungkir, suara tangis di dalam ruangan yang terkunci—

—kau tahu semua itu bukanlah bukti konkret bahwa kalian bertengkar seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah.

Padahal malamnya begitu indah, bintang-bintangnya berkerlapan meminta perhatianmu. Tetapi suara itu, Kise Ryouta, tidak pernah melengking begitu tinggi. Rumahmu adalah titik temu antara dua kubu yang tidak paham akan cinta namun dipaksakan memahami. Kau berteriak, lalu kekasihmu ikut berteriak, dan kalian berdua saling meneriaki, walau yang seharusnya diteriaki adalah kebodohan masing-masing dari kalian. Lisan itu mengucap kata benci yang disiratkan amarah berlebih, tetapi batinnya menjerit _aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu aku cinta kamu aku cinta kamu kamu __**kamukamukamu**_. Terus seperti itu sampai tungkaimu menendang meja kopi, terjungkir, dan Kise mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar kosong, menangis. Mengerang.

Teriakan '_aku benci kamu_' atau '_aku menyesal telah mencintaimu_' masih berlanjut sampai pergantian hari, sampai pada akhirnya Kise menyerah dan tidur dengan bekas air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya, sementara kau adalah salah satu yang tidak bisa tidur, menunggu sosok itu untuk keluar dari sana.

Kise Ryouta menyesal telah mencintaimu.

(Kau tidak.)

* * *

**#**

"Berisik, Kise," gumammu pelan. Pekerjaanmu menuntutmu untuk hadir di tempat-tempat tertentu pada waktu tertentu pula, yang sejujurnya sangat merepotkan segala sesuatunya. Waktu luangmu, waktu luang Kise, waktu luang kalian berdua. Kau menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku capek."

Yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa.

Kau sudah siap mendengarkan omelannya mengenai betapa pemalasnya _Aominecchi_ itu, dilanjutkan dengan menegakkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya padamu; isyaratnya mengajakmu bangkit dari ranjang. Kau sudah siap menyaksikan sorotan sinar mentari pagi yang merambat lewat jendela kamarmu, menyepuh kembali kulit kecoklatanmu dan Kise adalah orang yang menyibak gordennya, alasanmu untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dengan seragam polisimu alih-alih beradu kuat dengan terangnya matahari pagi musim semi. Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin mengawali harimu kalau bukan Kise-lah alasanmu untuk tetap bangkit.

Lalu ada lamunan yang terbuyarkan, biru elektrik yang mengerjap kaget, sepasang lengan yang mendekapmu erat, serta harum sampo beraroma kamomil yang menguar tepat di bawah hidungmu.

"Aku sayang sekali sama Aomine_cchi_."

Kise ada di sana, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dadamu, menghirup aroma tubuhmu dengan rakus, lengannya yang mengitari badanmu seolah telah mematikan seluruh syaraf motorikmu. Lantas ada sesuatu yang berdering di benakmu, membesit kilat, membuatmu berpikir memintai dewa-dewi tanpa nama untuk menghentikan waktu agar kau bisa melihatnya memelukmu seperti ini untuk selama-lamanya. Kau ingin mencoba menghentikan polesan menit, ketak-ketik jarum jam, peduli setan kalau akhirnya kalian akan membusuk dalam posisi yang seperti ini.

Tanganmu bergerak untuk membelai helai-helai keemasan milik Kise, sebelum akhirnya mengecup ubun-ubunnya.

"...sama."

* * *

**##**

Tapi terkadang, ekspektasi dan realita tidak pernah bersinkronisasi dengan baik.

Sosok itu meninggalkanmu, artinya tidak ada lagi yang mau repot-repot membukakan gorden kamar untukmu. Kau ingin berpikir semudah itu, semudah bangkit dari ranjang dan membiarkan sinar matahari menerawang kembali lewat jendela, tetapi kau juga tidak menginginkan rasa sakit itu mengalir begitu saja. Kau yang membuatnya menangis, kau yang membiarkannya pergi, maka kau juga harus menanggung perih yang merasuk ke dalam sukma. Segala sesuatu di dunia ini memiliki harga, kau paham betul mengenai itu, dan bayaran untuk melukai Kise adalah yang termahal bagimu.

Kau seringkali merutuki personalitasmu yang terlampau egois.

Pemilik rambut keemasan itu berada di seberang dunia dalam rangka menuntaskan pekerjaannya, serta-merta membawa seluruh ingatanmu tentang momentum indah bersamanya. Masih terbayang jelas di benakmu hari itu juga, tentang ponselmu yang tidak berdering walau pesawatnya sudah akan lepas landas. Tentang inboxmu yang tidak juga terisi belasan pesan sampai jumpa seperti biasanya. Tentang pesan suara Kise yang menjadi satu-satunya hadiah terakhirmu, yang kausetel setiap malam sebelum tidur, betapa dirimu merindukan sapaan selamat paginya. Atau wajahnya, bahkan senyumannya, yang bisa diasosiasikan dengan kriteriamu akan pagi hari yang tenang.

Sudah empat tahun sejak kejadian itu berlangsung, dan kau masih belum terbiasa bangun siang hari lantaran tidak ada yang membangunkanmu.

Ranjang ini adalah segalanya.

Tetapi kau bangkit sambil menggerutu, melempar selimutmu asal, menyibak gorden dan membuka jendela secara cepat, menyambar seragam polisimu yang tergantung di samping lemari, lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

Sebuah potret wajah jatuh dari saku seragammu, mendarat tepat di mana sinar matahari bisa menembus masuk kamar. Mata yang sewarna dengan madu itu terang, warna keemasan yang memahkotai itu berkilau, senyum itu benderang, seolah sosok yang ada dalam foto tersebut mampu bersanding bersama matahari.

* * *

**#**

"Coba kalau kita bisa bertahan dalam posisi ini untuk selama-lamanya, ya, Aomine_cchi_."

Kise meluncurkan harapan yang sama.

Kau mengangguk pelan, kendati tahu bahwa kekasihmu tidak akan bisa melihatmu amat-sangat menyetujui satu hal paling pertama yang dilontarkan Kise pagi ini. Kau tidak akan keberatan sama sekali apabila diharuskan hidup dalam cerita dongeng, menjadi putri tidur atau tidak pernah menerima ciuman dari pangeranmu, sebab yang dilakukannya setiap pagi bersama Kise sudah lebih dari sekadar cerita dongeng.

Tanganmu bergerak menarik selimut untuk menutupi kerung lengan Kise yang tidak tertutup selimut, yang meringkuk di bawahmu. Perlahan, telingamu menangkap gumaman-gumaman bahagia terdengar. Gumam, gumam, gumam, lama-kelamaan gumaman itu berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan pendek yang disertai dengan menutupnya kelopak mata pemilik biner cokelat tersebut.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ya—" ada jeda yang membatasi, sementara kau menekuk kepalamu, hatimu seakan melengos kala mendapati Kise sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju alam mimpi. "—_cchi_..."

* * *

**##**

Kau merindukan suaranya.

Suara itu, yang memanggilmu dengan embel-embel cchi menyebalkan, yang meneriakimu kalau kau tidak segera bangun dari ranjang, yang menyapamu sambil tersenyum, yang mengalunkan doa untuk keselamatanmu, yang terkadang memekik seperti perempuan, yang tertawa di festival tahun baru, yang menjadi iluminasi, yang menghipnotismu total hanya dengan sepenggal kata berupa namamu. Kau akan melakukan segalanya untuk mendapatkan kembali suara itu, agar pagimu terasa lebih hidup, agar harum kamomil sampo yang dipakainya kembali mengisi rumahmu.

Ponselnya berdering.

"Ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

_"Aominecchi?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

...suara itu.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
